Ïîñëåäíåå Ðîæäåñòâî
by Chudic
Summary: Ïîñëå äîëãîãî îæèäàíèÿ îíè íàêîíåö-òî âìåñòå


Ïîñëåäíåå Ðîæäåñòâî

by ×óäèê

beta: Helga (çà ÷òî åé îãðîìíîå, ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå ñïàñèáî!!!)

Harry Potter

HP/SS

A/N. Íàïèñàíî ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì "Íåèçìåííîñòè" Àâòîð: Saint-Olgà

Ïîñëåäíåå Ðîæäåñòâî

      Îíà óæå ìíîãîãî íå ïîìíèò: èìåí, äíåé ðîæäåíèé, êíèã, êîòîðûõ áûëî òàê ìíîãî ïðî÷èòàíî, ìåñò, ãäå ïðîòåêëà åå æèçíü. Îíà óæå äàâíî ïðèâûêëà ê óåäèíåíèþ, ê ýòîé êîìíàòå è òèøèíå. Î÷åíü ðåäêî îíà âûõîäèò â ñàä - ãîäû áåðóò ñâîå, è áîëÿò íîãè. Â Ñî÷åëüíèê îíà ñïóñêàåòñÿ âíèç è ïðîâîäèò âðåìÿ ñ ñåìüåé, âíóêè ëþáÿò åå, è îíà ëþáèò èõ. 

      Íî ýòîò ìîðîçíûé Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé âå÷åð îíà ïîñâÿòèò íå èì… Äðóãîìó, òîìó, êòî ïðîøåë âåñü ïóòü äî êîíöà, èçáðàâ â ñâîè ñïóòíèêè ïðèçðàêà è îäèíî÷åñòâî. Îíà ïðîâîäèò åãî â íàäåæäå íà âñòðå÷ó. Êîãäà íàñòàíåò åå ÷åðåä… 

      Óçêàÿ êðîâàòü, ñòîë è êðåñëî, ïûëüíûå ïîëêè, çàñòàâëåííûå êíèãàìè, òÿæåëûé áàðõàò øòîð íà îêíå è åëå êðàñíåþùèå óãëè â êàìèíå. Ñòàðûå ÷àñû òèêàþò íà ñòåíå…  Çàïàõ ëåêàðñòâ è ñòàðîñòè. Ñåäàÿ æåíùèíà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ èç òåìíîòû, îíà äâèãàåòñÿ ìåäëåííî, îïèðàÿñü ìîðùèíèñòîé ðóêîé ñ áîëüíûìè ñóñòàâàìè íà ãîëîâó ëüâà, óêðàøàþùóþ ðó÷êó òðîñòè. Îíà ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê ïîñòåëè. Áåëûå âîëîñû è áëåäíàÿ êîæà íà çåëåíîì øåëêå, åëå óëîâèìîå äûõàíèå. Òîíêèå, êàê áóìàãà âåêè âçäðàãèâàþò, è âñå åùå ÿñíûå è ÷èñòûå èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò íà íåå. Îíà íàêëîíÿåòñÿ è öåëóåò ïðîõëàäíûé ëîá. Óãîëêè òîíêèõ ïîòðåñêàâøèõñÿ ãóá èçãèáàþòñÿ, íàïîìèíàÿ óëûáêó. Îãðóáåâøèå ïàëüöû ïðîâîäÿò ïî ùåêå, óáèðàÿ íåïîñëóøíóþ, êàê è ïðåæäå, ïðÿäü… 

      Â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå èãðàþò äåòè, ðûæèé ìàëü÷èê è ñâåòëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà. Îíè ñìåþòñÿ. Îí äåðãàåò åå çà êîñè÷êè, óáåãàåò è ïðÿ÷åòñÿ çà íàðÿäíîé  ðîæäåñòâåíñêîé åëêîé. Íàäóâ ãóáêè è âçäåðíóâ íîñèê, äåâî÷êà óõîäèò è ñàäèòñÿ ïåðåä êàìèíîì. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ìàëü÷èê ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ê íåé, è î÷åíü ñêîðî îíè âíîâü â øóòêó äåðóòñÿ, íàïîëíÿÿ ãîñòèíóþ âèçãîì, êðèêîì è ñìåõîì. Ìàòü ñ ëþáîâüþ íàáëþäàåò çà íèìè. Âõîäèò îòåö, åãî äëèííûå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû çàïëåòåíû â êîñó, äâèæåíèÿ áåñøóìíû è ýëåãàíòíû. Îí ñòðÿõèâàåò ñíåæèíêè ñ ñåðåáðèñòîé ìàíòèè è ïîäõîäèò ê æåíå. Åãî õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà ïðèçûâàþò ê îòâåòó è òðåáóþò îáúÿñíåíèé. Áåçìîëâíûé ìîíîëîã ðîäèòåëåé íåïîíÿòåí äåòÿì, ïðåêðàòèâøèì èãðó, è òåïåðü ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàþùèì çà íèìè. Ìóæ÷èíà â ÿðîñòè òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê äâåðÿì. Ãðàöèÿ èñ÷åçàåò, óñòóïèâ ñâîå ìåñòî âñïûëü÷èâîñòè è ãðóáîñòè. Îí íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê âûõîäó, íî åãî îñòàíàâëèâàåò ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà ñ òðîñòüþ. Åå ãëàçà ñïîêîéíû, íà ìîðùèíèñòîì ëèöå âèäíû òîíêèå äîðîæêè âûñîõøèõ ñëåç. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, íî îíà îñòàíàâëèâàåò åãî:

- Íå íàäî, ìàëü÷èê ìîé. Íå êðè÷è. Âåäü ñåãîäíÿ - Ðîæäåñòâî. 

Îíà áåðåò åãî ïîä ðóêó, âìåñòå îíè èäóò ê êðåñëó, è åå îêðóæàþò âíóêè, íàïåðåáîé ïðîñÿ ðàññêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. È îíà ñ ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííîé óëûáêîé èçâëåêàåò èç ãëóáèí ñâîåé ïàìÿòè î÷åðåäíóþ ïîëíóþ îïàñíîñòåé è íåâåðîÿòíûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé èñòîðèþ. 

      Òàê îíè áóäóò ñèäåòü, à ïîòîì, çà óæèíîì, îíà ïîäíèìåò áîêàë è ñ óëûáêîé ïðîèçíåñåò òîñò. Îíà äî äíà âûïüåò áîðäîâîå, êàê êðîâü, âèíî çà òîãî, ÷üå èìÿ äàâíî çàáûòî èñòîðèåé. È çà òîãî, äëÿ êîãî ýòî Ðîæäåñòâî ñòàëî ïîñëåäíèì. Çà  óñòàâøåãî ñòàðèêà ñ çàäîðíûìè ìàëü÷èøåñêèìè ãëàçàìè íà áëåäíîì ìîðùèíèñòîì ëèöå. 

      Ñìåðòü âñåãäà òàêàÿ, êàêîé ìû åå ïðåäñòàâëÿåì. Äëÿ íåãî ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà ñìåðòü áûëà óñïîêîåíèåì. Îí âèäåë â íåé îêîí÷àíèå ñâîåé áîëè, âèäåë äðóãà è âñòðåòèë åå ñ óëûáêîé. Îí ñòîÿë ó âõîäà â äëèííûé òóííåëü, êàê â ñòàðûõ ÷åðíî-áåëûõ ôèëüìàõ. Âïåðåäè, ãäå-òî äàëåêî, áûë ñâåò, ê êîòîðîìó åìó íàäî áûëî ñòðåìèòüñÿ. È îí ïîøåë, ñíà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, ñ òðóäîì. Ñ êàæäûì øàãîì â åãî òåëî âîçâðàùàëàñü ñèëà, è âîò îí óæå áåæèò, îäîëåâàåìûé ëþáîïûòñòâîì è íåòåðïåíèåì. Þíûé çàäîðíûé ìàëü÷èøêà âåðíóëñÿ, òåïåðü îí æèë íå òîëüêî â åãî ãëàçàõ è ïàìÿòè. Îí ñíîâà îáðåë ïëîòü è êðîâü, ñìåíèâ ñîáîé èçìó÷åííîãî æèçíüþ ñòàðèêà. 

      Ãäå-òî âíèçó õîëîäíûå ñîëåíûå âîëíû ðàçáèâàëèñü î ïðèáðåæíûå ñêàëû. Ãäå-òî äàëåêî ëåòó÷èå ðûáêè èãðàëè â äîãîíÿëêè ñ ïòèöàìè. Ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî â ñèíå-ëåäÿíîì ïëåíó ëåæàë ìèð òèøèíû è ïóñòîòû. Òàì æèëè òå, êòî íå îáðåë ïîêîé. Íà âåðøèíå óòåñà ñòîÿë ÷åëîâåê, îáëà÷åííûé â ÷åðíîå. Îí æäàë, ãëÿäÿ âäàëü. Îí áîÿëñÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Îí ñëèøêîì óñòàë îò îäèíî÷åñòâà. Ñëèøêîì äîëãî åãî ðîêîì áûëî îæèäàíèå. 

      Þíîøà îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. Ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèëîñü â ãðóäè, ìûøöû ïðèÿòíî áîëåëè îò áûñòðîãî áåãà. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è â ýòó ñåêóíäó ìóæ÷èíà íà âåðøèíå îáåðíóëñÿ. Ðàññòîÿíèé áîëüøå íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî, íå çäåñü è íå äëÿ íèõ. Îíè òàê äîëãî áûëè äàëåêî äðóã îò äðóãà… Áåç ëèøíèõ è íèêîìó íå íóæíûõ ñëîâ ìóæ÷èíà îáíÿë þíîøó, ïðèêàñàÿñü ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ê åãî, ÷óâñòâóÿ èõ ñëàäêèé âêóñ þíîñòè. Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ ëåãêî è ðàäîñòíî, ãëÿäÿ â áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà. Þíîøà óëûáíóëñÿ åëå óëîâèìî è íåæíî, òèõî ïðîøåïòàâ:

- Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì, Ñåâåðóñ… 

10.03.03


End file.
